Pizza Slice of Life
Before RJ leaves to sabotage a Fly Fish Tournament, he put Casey in charge of JKP. But since Casey doesn't want the responsibility of being in charge, he says that EVERYONE is the boss. When Naja confronts Camille about them betraying and destroying Dai Shi, Camille won't hear of it and sets out to destroy the traitor. Camille strikes Naja with her own unique vemon. But Naja uses one of his Life Talons to bring himself back to life. The battle then goes outside. At JKP, Casey has had Fran don the mascot costume "Pepperona". But when everyone needs Fran's help, the chaos and arguing begins. Meanwhile Naja & Camille's battle continues, now in the woods. After she has been badly beaten and injured by Naja, Dai Shi tells her to finish off the traitor, or he'll find someone who can. He gives here one piece of advice, to absorb her opponents power and use it against them. The chaos continues at the parlor, as Casey, Theo & Lily seem to be doing the same job, instead of everyone handling a different chore. Naja uses two more of his Life Talons to bring Rantipede & Gakko back to life. He tells them of his plan to overthrow and destroy Dai Shi. When the oven fire gets a bit out of control, Theo gets hosed down from the fire extinguisher. But before he can clean himself up, Camille shows up at the beach. The team leaves, putting Fran in charge. The Rangers arrive and begin battling Camille. The Ranger use the Claw Cannon, but with each blast, Camille wants more. The chameleon is getting stronger. After the third blast was deflected, Camille escapes, leaving the Rangers confused. When the three return to the pizza parlor, Fran has had enough stress of being left in charge, and she quits. Realizing he messed up, Casey steps up, takes charge and lays out a new plan to get things back in order. But the first part is to get Fran back. Naja, Rantipede & Gakko sneak into Dai Shi's chambers and prepare to attack him while he meditates. But Camille was cloaked in with the surroundings and was waiting for them to strike. While Camille fights with Naja, Dai Shi destroys Rantipede easily. This leaves Gakko who escapes before he his destroyed. When Fran shows back up, all three heroes apologize to her and Casey hires her back at three times her original salary. When Gakko makes his way to the city to gain power from people's fear, the Rangers show up and take him on. Naja and Camille do battle in the rock quarry. When the cobra uses his full blast, Camille catches it and throws it right back at him. Camille prepares to destroy the traitor as Dai Shi watches from afar. But even though Naja tried to convince her to join him with his power over life, Camille destroyed him and managed to get his last three Life Talons. But when Camille went to show Dai Shi the Life Talons, her master was all ready gone. Back in Ocean Bluff, the Rangers use the Claw Cannon to destroy Gakko. RJ returns and is pleasantly surpised to see everything running smoothly. Dai Shi is displeased by the time wasted with Naja, and tells Camille that if she is waiting for a thank you, to move on. He expects nothing by complete loyalty from his warriors. As the dark master leaves, Camille is left hurt by the continued rejection.